


Principio

by Laura_B_D_18



Series: Como alcanzar la felicidad. Por: Derek Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, con que le guste a una persona me vale jajaja, lo siento si es horrible, primer trabajo, si gusta puede que escriba mas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_B_D_18/pseuds/Laura_B_D_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pesadilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principio

El dolor lo golpeó con la fuerza de un camión, el mundo se había sumido en un mar de llamas y gritos de dolor…

-Derek………¡¡¡Derek!!!..........¡¡¡DEREK!!!

Derek abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontraba en su cama, en el loft, con un nervioso Stiles sentado a su lado.

-Mira tío, se que no quieres que entre en tu espacio personal pero vine a por unos libros, la puerta estaba cerrada así que usé mi llave, sí, tengo llave de tu casa, de todas las casas de la manada en realidad, sé que es raro pero dada la vida que tenemos consideré necesario… bueno ya sabes, por si algo pasara. Bueno eso, que entré y te estabas revolviendo, pensé que estabas herido o te estaba dando un ataque o... o…- la voz del adolescente se fue apagando bajo la atenta y confusa mirada del pelinegro.- Será…será mejor que me vaya.  
Stiles ya se estaba levantando cuando una mano agarro su muñeca.

-Quédate. Por favor.


End file.
